Underneath the Layers
by LaurenEP18
Summary: Ignorant to the Warblers' plans of initiation, Kurt is stuck in a very awkward situation. Memories are brought back from his time at McKinley, and it pushes him over the edge. What was supposed to be an innocent prank, turned into a traumatizing experience for Kurt. Will Blaine make it back in time to make everything better? Klaine, some violence. Set at Dalton.


It was Kurt's first day as a Warbler. Unfortunately, Blaine wasn't there to share in his happiness as he sat with the rest of the group, finally feeling like he was a part of something. No longer an outcast. Kurt gave a genuine smile when Jeff came and sat next to him, "I swear, Wes _seriously_ has a problem. I think he is romantically involved with that gavel." He joked, causing Kurt to let out a low giggle that caught the attention of a few other fellow Warblers.

"Meeting adjourned." Wes pounded his gavel before placing it down in a velvet-lined box, stroking it lightly. Kurt and Jeff shared a look before bursting out laughing.

"I'll see you later." Kurt raised his hand in goodbye as Jeff waved back. Kurt rushed out of the room and back to his dorm that he shared with a certain curly haired Warbler. Blaine was coming home from a long week of visiting his brother Cooper and Kurt wanted to see if Blaine wanted to go to the carnival that had set up just outside of town. Kurt, being a hopeless romantic, hoped that he would be able to get Blaine on the Ferris wheel and pay off the guy so that it would stop with them on the top. If _that_ didn't get Blaine to understand his feelings for Kurt, then he just didn't know what else to do…

Kurt rummaged through his dresser and shared closet, trying to find the most flattering outfit to really draw Blaine's eye. In the end, he chose a pair of his tightest skinny jeans topped with a black fitted long sleeved v-neck with a pea coat and a pair of Oxfords. It was one of his less _'out there'_ outfits, but he was going to an outdoor fair, so there was no way he'd be wearing any of his designer clothing. Smiling to himself, he grabbed his clothes and his shower bag and made his way to the bathrooms. On his way, he passed several Warblers, their faces ranged from nervously looking at him to outright _laughing _as he walked by. Kurt furrowed his brow, looking down at his Dalton uniform to see if there was something on it. That was strange… Kurt shrugged off his thoughts about the behavior of his teammates. They were certainly a strange bunch, so it wasn't too unheard of for them to act like that. Kurt walked into the nearest shower stall and shut the first curtain, hanging his covered clothes on the hook before shedding his uniform and folding it neatly on the mini bench. Then, he took out his washcloth, shampoo, conditioner, and other various skin products and put them on the shelf before closing the second curtain and turning on the water.

He was scrubbing his face, humming _Defying Gravity_ when he heard something. Kurt brought his head back from where it was, under the stream of water and listened carefully, "_Hello?_" He called out, hearing his voice reverberate in the seemingly empty shower room. There was a shuffle and then he heard the door close. Kurt watched the shower curtain for a while before shrugging and dipping his head back into the water. He supposed someone else came in to use the bathroom or something.

Kurt finished his shower routine in record time. Then, he padded over and opened the shower curtain to get dressed… Kurt's stomach dropped to the floor when all he saw was a pair of his black boxer-briefs lying innocently along the bench with _nothing else._ Quickly, he pulled up the underwear over his still damp body, cringing where the material clung uncomfortably to his body. Kurt scanned the whole shower before getting on his hands and knees to see if anyone was there with him. Seeing no one, he carefully pulled away the first curtain, peeking out but being careful to keep his body behind the sheer material, "Hey!" He yelled, hoping to get someone's attention from outside, "Can someone help me?" He called. His only response was muffled snickers coming from outside the door, "This isn't funny!" Kurt began to shake, fear consuming him as he remembered the last time this had happened to him.

_Kurt waited until everyone left the locker room after PE before he slipped into the large community shower. He couldn't shower with the other boys without fear of being attacked by some homophobe thinking he was looking at their 'junk'. His next class was with Mr. Schue anyway, and since he was the only teacher that was privy to his situation, he allowed Kurt to come to class a little late without penalty. _

_Kurt washed his body off with ginger scented body wash, careful of his perfectly coiffed hair before turning off the cooling water. He wrapped a towel around his hips before walking back into the main area of the locker room where his locker was. Once he turned a corner, he wished he hadn't. There, standing in the middle of the isle, was Karofsky, Azimio, and two other nameless meatheads. Kurt's eyes widened and he turned on his heel and ran. He knew it was useless, but he _had_ to try to get away. Not being fast enough, he was grabbed by the back of his neck by a large hand and thrust backwards. His head hit the tile floor with a sickening noise, causing tears to spring to his eyes at the pain. The next thing he registered were his hands being held out from his body, pinned down by the two footballers he didn't know. Azimio straddled him, producing a pocketknife. He dangled the object in front of Kurt's face, grinning evilly. Karofsky's face then appeared, holding his shoulders down. His face was a mask of indifference, but Kurt thought he saw something in his eyes that was something akin to pity. That skyrocketed his fear seeing that even _Karofsky_ didn't seem completely onboard with whatever they were going to do to him._

"_J-just listen," Kurt started, trying to reason with the dark-skinned boy, "You d-don't have to do this. I-I won't tell anyone… Just please-" He wasn't sure what he was asking them to not do, but apparently Kurt's pleas fell on deaf ears. He angled his head to look at Karofsky, the only one of the four that seemed to be weary of the whole thing, however strange that fact was, "D-Dave, please." He tried to gain his sympathy by not calling him Karofsky. Even though the boy had kissed him and threatened his life, he knew that somewhere, deep down, Karofsky had to somewhat like him. He wouldn't have kissed him if he didn't. Kurt also knew that he only threatened him because he was scared, not that it was any excuse to do so, "Dave-"_

"_Shut it, fairy boy!" Azimio cut him off with a growl. Karofsky averted his eyes, pressing his lips in a tight line. "You obviously don't know your place, thinking you're_ normal…_" He spat, "Well, I'm going to give you a reminder of what you are." He said with a sick smile. _

_Suddenly, there was a searing pain in his abdomen, causing him to cry out. The feeling of the knife going in him and dragging across his skin brought tears to his eyes, "S-stop, _p-please!_" He begged, thrashing around on the hard floor._

"_Hold him tighter." Azimio commanded. His arms were pulled taught and Karofsky leaned more onto his shoulders so he couldn't buck up. Soon the pain became too much and he passed out. _

_He didn't know how long he was out, but the aching, stinging pain on his stomach reminded him of the events that had just occurred not too long ago. He sat up, with some difficulty and walked over to the sinks. There, written in medium-sized ragged letters by his belly button was a word. A _hateful_ word that stood in stark contrast with his pale skin, gleaming wetly in a crimson color. _'FAGGOT'.

_Kurt rushed over and immediately emptied his stomach in the nearby trashcan, whimpering at the pull of the cuts. With tears running down his face, he pulled out several paper towels and dampened them, wiping away the excess blood before sneaking into Coach Beiste's office and snagging some antiseptic and a gauze roll. Kurt sat on the bench next to his locker, crying as he disinfected the wound before carefully wrapping the gauze around his midsection. Sucking back the sobs that were building in his chest, he opened his locker and put on his clothing before walking out of the locker room like nothing had happened, skipping class and going home. No one needed to know._

Kurt wrapped his arms around his midsection protectively, knowing that his fear was irrational. Azimio couldn't get to him here… He was safe. Wasn't he? Kurt's breathing picked up as he fell against the wall of the stall so he could sit on the bench. He put his head down, trying to keep his heart rate down. "No, no, no… Not here." He breathed, his breathing moving into broken sobs as he let his fingers trace the letters along his abdomen. There was no way he could escape. He was literally trapped. Kurt began pacing back and forth. He had no phone, so he couldn't call anyone to come help him and- Kurt's train of thought was cut off when he heard a sharp smack on the door. He flinched, cowering back into the far corner of the room. Maybe if he ran for it? His mind flashed back to that moment he'd decided to flee in the McKinley locker room and how he was too weak to get away. He couldn't stay there though. Kurt was like a trapped animal, unable to escape what was surely coming for him.

In a moment of bravery, Kurt ran to the door and bolted through. Luckily, the hall was empty, so Kurt dashed through the halls and rounded the corner to where his dorm was. Kurt stopped short when a group of boys jumped out at him, laughing and taking pictures. Their laughing faces turned to concern as Kurt pushed past them and into his room. He thought he heard them saying something, but all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. Kurt slammed the door shut and slid down against it, pulling his legs up to his chest and bawling his eyes out. It was all too much; those memories assaulted him, causing him to shudder violently.

Kurt felt a warm pair of hands rest on his shoulders, reminding him too much of Karofsky, pinning him down. He flinched back, eyes wide only to land on a worried Blaine Anderson. His golden-honey eyes filled with confusion. Seeking the comfort he so badly needed, Kurt didn't fight him when the other boy wrapped him in his arms. Kurt dug his face into the crook of Blaine's neck, breathing in the scent of coffee and mint and allowing the familiarity of it to sooth him. Soon, the sobs that had wracked his body ceased and only silent tears made their way down his face and onto Blaine's shoulder. Kurt pulled back, still keeping his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, "S-sorry." He apologized.

Blaine's triangular eyebrows pulled down, "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Kurt's breath hitched, "I g-got your b-blazer w-wet." He sniffed, wiping at his face.

Blaine rolled his eyes, wiping the tears gently away, "I don't give a damn about my _blazer_, Kurt." He said sincerely, "I care about _you._" Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine gave a little blush, scratching at the base of his neck, "What happened?" He questioned, changing the subject. Kurt looked down at his knees, ashamed. There was a knock at the door that caused Kurt to jerk forward and into Blaine's arms, "Not right now." Blaine called through the door.

There was some mumbling before Wes spoke up, "Is Kurt okay?"

Blaine looked down at Kurt, searching his eyes before he suddenly grit his teeth. He helped Kurt up and led him to his bed, laying him down, "I'll be right back." He whispered, leaning down and pressing a whisper light kiss to Kurt's forehead before stalking back to the door and opening it, "What did you do to him." He growled. From where Kurt was, he could see a large group of Warblers outside the door, all wearing the same crestfallen look on their faces.

"I-it was just the Warbler initiation." Jeff shrugged, still keeping his head down, "We didn't think-"

"_Exactly,_" Blaine cut the blond off, venom in his voice, "You didn't _think._ You know Kurt transferred here because of bullying and what do you go and do?"

"It was only a prank." Wes said defensively, "Everyone coming into the Warblers has to go through some sort of initiation. Even _you_ did."

Blaine huffed, "That's besides the point."

"You're only mad 'cause you have a crush on him." Nick put in, causing Blaine's back to go rigid.

"Shut up, Nick." Blaine turned to look at Kurt, meeting eyes before facing the Warblers again.

"All we did was take his clothes from the shower. We didn't think he'd freak out over it." One of the other Warblers provided.

Blaine didn't say anything to that. Kurt knew that he didn't know the reason why he'd been so scared… No one did. Not even his father. "I'll talk to him. Just, don't come back here, okay?" With that, Blaine shut the door. He stood there for a few moments, seemingly collecting himself before walking over to Kurt. Before he'd turned around, Kurt had shimmied under the covers to protect himself. The bed dipped and Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine watching him, "What happened, Kurt?"

Kurt pressed his wet head into the pillows, keeping his gaze off of Blaine, "I-I _can't-_" He started, bring on another onslaught of tears. Blaine laid down beside him, holding him close.

"Please, Kurt. You can tell me anything, you _know_ that." He reminded gently.

Kurt could feel the words bubbling to his lips. Months of telling no one were wearing on him. He _knew_ he could trust Blaine… He'd trusted him with the fact that Karofsky had kissed him. But somehow this felt so much worse. He was branded with disgusting scars, spelling out a word he hated… Something that he _was._ Blaine wouldn't want him when he saw… He'd think he was ugly, undesirable. Kurt let his fingers once again trace those letters.

Blaine noticed and rested his hand on the edge of the sheet, giving Kurt a questioning glance. It was clear that Kurt was hiding something, but Blaine didn't want to disrespect his privacy. Kurt sucked in his lips, giving a faint nod before turning his face away. Blaine pulled away the covers and let out a shocked gasp. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, the tears unrelentingly falling down this face. He thought Blaine would leave him, too disgusted to look at him. What he _didn't_ expect was for Blaine to place a hand on his lower stomach and lightly stroke at the marred skin there. "This is why." He breathed to himself.

"Please, don't." Kurt's voice broke, "I'm disgusting."

Blaine shook his head, "You're _beautiful._" Kurt scoffed, trying to pull the sheets up once again, but Blaine stopped the progress. "Every part of you is beautiful, Kurt."

It was Kurt's turn to shake his head, his eyes still closed. He felt hands on his face, stroking at his cheeks. Kurt opened his eyes only to see Blaine's face, close to his. "Blaine?"

Blaine shushed him, leaning so they were touching foreheads, their breath intermingling between the two, "I want to ask you, since before you weren't given the chance." He started, "Can I kiss you?"

Kurt could swear his heart stopped beating. He nodded his head gently and before he knew it, Blaine's lips were on his. Kurt let his eyes fall shut, leaning into the soft pressure from Blaine's mouth. Their lips began moving together, fitting perfectly. Blaine's hand traced over the scars, causing Kurt to gasp which gave Blaine the opportunity to deepen the kiss, creating a whole new sensation. They finally had to pull away for breath, both boys reveling in the experience. Blaine pulled away and moved to the other side of the bed, pulling Kurt close to his side. Kurt smiled into Blaine's shoulder, "I guess I didn't need to get you on a Ferris wheel for a kiss."

Blaine let out a small laugh, "What?"

Kurt sighed, nuzzling his face into Blaine's chest, "Doesn't matter." He said as both drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand into the Warbler's rehearsal. There were some gasps and a few wolf whistles, causing Kurt to blush profusely. Blaine stood proudly by his side, leading him over to one of the expensive couches in the corner.

Wes banged his gavel, starting the meeting. "I'd like to preface this meeting with a universal apology from the Warblers, Kurt." He said, looking to Kurt, "It has been tradition to initiate each new member with a prank, and we are sorry that it upset you."

Kurt nodded, "Thank you, Wes. Everyone." He looked around at his fellow Warblers, "I'm not angry with you…" He said, gaining a few relieved sighs from around the room. Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand as he continued to speak, transferring courage through the touch, "At my old school, as you all know, I was bullied constantly for being gay." He started, "O-one day, I was coming out of the shower and a few of the football players jumped me." A look of understanding came from most of the boys in the room, "T-they pinned me down and cut a hurtful word into my skin…" He looked up to see some of his group members angrily clenching their fists, others had tears in their eyes, "That's why I was so frightened… I was afraid they'd come back again. A-and I didn't want anyone to _see._"

Wes cleared his throat, obviously choked up by the story, "We're so sorry, Kurt. We had no idea."

Kurt leaned into Blaine's side, "It's okay." It would be okay… It would be okay because he had Blaine now. Kurt gave a smirk, "Enough of this talk. We need to get to finding out a song for Blaine and the Pips." Blaine nudged him playfully, causing the room to burst into suggestions for their upcoming competition. Blaine leaned in, giving Kurt a sweet kiss before standing and talking with a group of the boys. Kurt smiled, watching him talk animatedly with his hands. Yes, he'd be just fine.

**==========================gLee==============================**

**I****'****ve never written a fic that was just one chapter, so I decided to give it a go. I hope that you enjoyed it! Don****'****t worry, I haven****'****t forgotten about my other story! **

**There****'****s a poll on my profile, so go vote to have a say in what I write next! :)**


End file.
